Entre fiction et realité
by PleaseDontFall
Summary: Imaginez que tout soit vrais, imaginez que Paul soit une fille, imaginez qu'elle s'imprègne d'un acteur de la saga... Bienvenue a la Push !
1. Prologue

L'actrice Ashley Greene a une meilleure amie et ancienne mannequin qui a brusquement disparu : Pauline. Cela va faire quatre ans que celle-ci a coupé les ponts sans explications. Mais pourquoi ?

Pendant le tournage de Twilight, les acteurs partent à la rencontre de la tribu Quileute. Là-bas, Ashley retrouve son amie disparue, mais elle n'est plus la même : colérique voir méchante, musclée, mais surtout, elle porte le même tatouage que dans le film dans le bas du dos, ses amis également, mais sur l'épaule...

De son côté, Pauline elle heureuse de retrouver son amie, mais elle doit garder ses distances de peur de la blesser, car oui tous ces fichus livres et films sont vrais, ligne pour ligne (c'est d'ailleurs Isabella qui l'écrit et sa soeur l'a publié a sa place !), à part que le personnage de Paul est une fille et c'est elle, Pauline ! Ah oui, ironie du sort, elle s'est imprégnée de l'acteur qui joue son rôle !


	2. Chapter 1

POV Ashley

Quatre ans où je ne l'ai pas vu, quatre ans que ma meilleure amie, qui est comme ma soeur me manque horriblement, quatre ans qu'elle m'a demandés de ne plus l'approcher car elle sera dangereuse...

C'est en me remémorant mes souvenirs passer avec Pauline que j'embarque dans la voiture qui allait nous diriger vers la vraie tribu Quileute. Aller visiter cette réserve me plaît pas mal, mais ça enchante encore plus le « Wolf Pack ».

- **Calmez-vous les gars ont à encore une bonne heure de trajet !**

**- Mais tu te rends compte les vrais Quileute ! Imagine plusieurs d'entre eux se transforme en loup comme dans leurs légendes !** _Dit Taylor tout excité._

- **Tu es toujours dans le film, Tay' ! Ça n'existe pas les phénomènes comme ça ! Pas dans la vie réelle !** _Rit Alex._

**- Ouais, ouais... En tout cas j'espère qu'il y aura des filles canon !**

Pff ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je partie avec une bande d'imbécile pareil ? Heureusement que Nikki est venue avec moi ! Avec ces colosses je n'aurais pas survécu seule ! Je constate que leurs babillages incessants agacent légèrement Julia, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle vient se s'installer vers nous.

Après quelques minutes je m'assoupis...

**- Woooooe la marmotte ! On se lève ! On est arrivé ! **_Dit Kiowa en m'hurlant dans les oreilles._

**- Je te jure que si tu ne pars pas dans les deux secondes à venir, je t'arrache la crâne ! Parole de Greene !**

**- Comme si ta force de mouche allait me faire peur !**

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai passé des heures à l'entraînement à l'autodéfense, c'est donc a genoux et le bras tordus qu'il me prie de le relâcher !

Après toutes les pitreries finies, nous visitons la réserve, des écoles, aux maisons typiques, en passant par chez le chamane ! Dernier arrêt, First Beach, la mythique !

En arrivant sue la plage, nous voyons un groupe de jeunes et je crus voir une scène du film tellement cela était semblable ! Les couples, le cadre, les jeunes qui jouent au foot, d'autres qui se bagarrent ! J'aperçois une silhouette féminine en haut des falaises, prête à sauter.

**- MAIS ARRÊTÉS LÀ ! ELLE VA SE TUER !**

J'ai droit aux rires moqueurs de la part du groupe qui doit être ses amis... Plus pour longtemps, à mon avis ! Elle sera bientôt entre quatre planches ! La jeune femme saute de la falaise pendant que je m'époumone !

Quand elle sort de l'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, je reconnais cette fille, je crois que ma mâchoire va se décrocher !

**- Salut Ash'...**

POV Pauline

Mais bordel, elle nous fait bien chier le cadavre ambulant à publier ce satané bouquin ! Il faut maintenant que sa sorte au cinéma ! Bien sur, ça fait un carton ! Cerise sur le gâteau, ces putains d'acteurs à deux balles viennent visiter la réserve !

Ah ! Je me présente, Pauline 21 ans et modificateur de mon état depuis 4 ans, peu après la mort de ma mère... Mon personnage dans ce fichu film qu'est "Twilight" est Paul ! Eh oui ! Je me comporte tellement comme un homme que je n'aurais pas été crédible en femme ! Sympa la suceuse ! Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas, on ne parle pas beaucoup de moi et je l'en remercie (mais je ne lui dirais jamais, plutôt avaler de l'acide !).

Mais sinon, je suis bien pareil que "Paul", je m'énerve pour un rien, couche à droite à gauche, j'ai un refus catégorique pour cette putain d'imprégnation qui te rend pire qu'un nounours à la guimauve et je voue un amour inconditionnel à ma meute, avec qui je suis très soudé, mon meilleur pote et bien Jared et contrairement aux livres je m'entends très bien avec Leah ! Attendez, deux louves dans la meute, il faut se tenir les coudes !

Par contre, je suis la seule à avoir refusé catégoriquement de voir les films ! Hors de question ! Déjà que je tolère ce torchon, il ne faut pas abuser non plus !

Je rentre chez mon l'Alpha et Seth vient se cacher derrière moi ! Eh, attend, il m'a pris pour un arbre ou quoi, ce puceau ?

**- Bouge le môme, j'ai faim !**

**- Cache moi de ma soeur, s'il te plaît !**

**- Qu'est-ce tu as foutu ?**

**- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !**

**- Prends mes rondes ce soir, moi j'ai à faire ! Bouge, je la retiens !**

**- Merci ! tu es la meilleure !**

**- Je sais, gamin ! Aller file !**_ Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil._

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est une Leah, rouge de colère et qui beugle partout le prénom de son petit frère, qui débarque.

**- Seth ! Seeth ! Vient la salle petite rat puante ! Je vais t'égorger et te donner aux sangsues !**

**- Mais, que de mots d'amour, ma chérie ! Que t'a fait cette vile crapule ?**

**- Hdg deudv skvdydbeifb ! TU TE REND COMPTE ?!**

**- Mon latin est très loin ma Leah, alors, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris !**

**- Gremgne grennrgreb !**

Ok... euh... Bon, je la laisse ruminer et pars dire bonjours à tous ceux que je n'ai pas vus.

Après une après-midi des plus normales chez les Uley, notre Émily nationale décidée de faire une sortie en "famille" sur la plage. Je suis partante, moi ! Je vais faire deux, trois sauts et faire une partie de foot avec les gars ! Mais, il faut l'avouer, ça ressemble plus à du rugby qu'à autre chose !

Après que tous le bazar soit installé sur la plage, je demande aux gars de m'accompagner pour sauter, je me fais royalement ignorer !

Bandes de mauviettes émasculées par leurs fichues imprégnations ! Et ça ce dit des guerriers ça ? Laissez-moi rire ! De toute façon dans la meute, le seul capable de m'allonger, c'est Sam et encore, il galère !

C'est donc en ma seule compagnie, (mais, il faut l'avouer, est la meilleure !), que je pars pour les falaises les plus hautes ! Arrivée à destination, j'enlève mon débardeur et mon short pour n'être qu'en maillot. Soudain, j'entends une voix, qui m'est familière, hurler que je suis en danger, j'en rigole et regarde pour voir qui est cette hystérique... Je n'en reviens pas, c'est Ashley ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?! Je saute vite fait et rejoins la rive. En sortant, je me demande quoi dire... Surtout devant sa tête ahurie.

**- Salut Ash'...**

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, elle secoue sa tête et me regarde à nouveau, puis, elle me saute dessus en pleurant. Euh... Je fais quoi moi maintenant .

**- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi Pau' ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir !**

Je la serre dans mes bras et respire son odeur, c'est dingue comme elle m'a manqué ! On se connaît depuis la naissance et à cause des foutus gènes de mon b*tard de père, j'ai dû m'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger !

**- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Ash', mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**- Ben, tu ne regardes pas Twilight ?**

Je retiens un rire.

**- Euh... Nan, pas besoin, pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis une des actrices de ce film et je suis venue avec le « WolfPack » découvrir les vrais Quileute !**

Je manque d'exploser de rire, ironie quand tu nous tiens !

**- Et tu es une sangsue ou une humaine ?**

**- Je joue Alice Cullen.**

Je grimace en pensant à l'image de cette naine croisée avec un kangourou, mais, qui est sympa malgré le fait que ce soit un cadavre !

**- Viens, je présente ! Les gars, les filles, je vous présente Pauline ! Ma meilleure amie que je n'ai pas vue pendant des années !**

**- Salut !** _Disent-ils tous d'une même voix_

**- Alors Nikki joue le rôle de Rosalie, Julia celui de Leah, BooBoo celui de Seth, Kiowa celui d'Embry, Bronson celui de Jared et enfin Alex qui joue Paul !**

Je les regarde tour à tour, et ce que je redoute le plus au monde arrive et sur l'acteur qui me joue, en plus ! Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je me perds dans ses yeux bruns légers. Tout ce qui me constitue ma vie se délie, pendant que je fixe le visage parfait de l'homme devant moi. Tous les fils qui me retiennent à la vie sont vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participe à ce que je suis, ma loyauté envers ma meute, mon amour pour mes autres frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même, sont coupés en un instant. Comme des ficelles de ballons - clic, clic, clic - qui s'envolent dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envole pas. Je reste attachée là où je me trouve. Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier, par un million de câbles d'acier. Des câbles qui me lient tous à une seule chose, au centre même du monde, de mon monde. J'en tombe à genoux et je mets ma main sur ma poitrine tellement le choque et grand !

Je tremble légèrement et je sais alors je vais muter.

**- JAREEED !**


	3. Chapter 2

POV Sam

En entendant hurler Pauline je me précipite aux côtés de ma Beta, accompagné de Jared.

**- Calmes-toi immédiatement, Pauline ! Jared ! Éloigne-la !**

**- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

**- Tu es ?**

**- Ashley, son amie et vous ?**

**- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi...**

**- Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes ! Où l'emmenez-vous ? Elle est malade ?!**

**- Je suis Sam et ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien !**

**- Mais comment en être sûre ?! Je viens à peine de la revoir après quatre ans ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse encore !**

**- Calmes-toi ! Écoute, viens boire un café chez moi et tu la verras ensuite, okay ?**

**- Mais, je ne vous connais pas !**

**- Ce sera une bonne occasion pour apprendre à nous connaître ! Pauline nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais ? Et ma femme aussi meurt d'envie de te rencontrer !**

**- Dans ce cas, d'accord ! Mes amis peuvent venir également ?**

**- Ça ne me dérange pas.**

**- Euh... désolé mais, les gars et moi on rentre, on est fatigués !**

**- Nous aussi !** _Renchérissent Julia et Nikki._

**- Moi ça ne me dérange pas !** _Dit Alex._

**- Ahh enfin un qui me soutient !**

Cet Alex ne répond pas, mais je savais la vraie raison de sa venue ! Elle a fait fort quand même la petite ! Un acteur de la saga et qui plus est "Paul", les dieux ont vraiment voulu lui compliquer la vie !

Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est sa réaction, elle est déjà d'une nature colérique, mais là, vue qu'elle vient de s'imprégner alors que c'est ça plus grande peur, je sens que ces prochains jours vont être mouvementés...

POV Pauline

Merde, merde, merde et re-merde ! Putain de magie à la con ! Ils m'ont déjà pas assez gâché la vie avec cette connerie, il faut en plus que ça m'arrive ! Je jure que je résisterais de toutes mes forces à ce lien quitte à effrayer ce mec pour qu'il s'enfuit jusqu'au fin fond de la Russie !

Je suis si profondément dans mes pensées que je ne m'aperçois même pas que j'ai muté et que je cours comme une folle ! Mon frère me suis silencieusement, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais je l'en remercie !

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'entendre les longues tirades sur les bienfaits de l'imprégnation ! Attention, ce lien ne me dérange pas chez les autres, mais pour moi oui ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et pour moi tous les hommes (à part mes frères) sont des salauds ! Mes relations sans lendemain me conviennent parfaitement ! Et puis, je me suis crus à l'abri de ce phonème vu que, normalement, c'est réservé aux hommes !

Enfin bon, on n'est pas beaucoup de louve, en fait, et apparemment la seule à avoir subi cette chose, c'est Bibi ! Fait chié ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?! L'avantage c'est que, vu son métier, il partira vite et loin de moi !

J'espère seulement que cette magie ne l'a pas affecté, lui aussi, car pour ma part, ma louve n'arrête pas de me grogner dessus... Elle réclame son compagnon ! Elle va la fermer, celle-là .! Pas bougé ! Couché !

Au bout de deux heures, je me calme et nous partons chez Sam. Une fois habillée et surtout sous forme humaine, je suis devant la porte d'entrée. Je sentis deux odeurs que je reconnais immédiatement, une de cerise-vanille et l'autre cèdre-musc. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Autant Ash' je comprends, mais _**LUI **_? Il se fout de ma gueule, l'Alpha !

Je rentre brusquement en claquant la porte.

**- Pauline ! La porte !**

Je lance un regard noir à Sam pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit se la fermer et ça marche. Je me plante ensuite devant mon amie et sans un regard pour _**LUI**_, déjà que son odeur me rend folle alors, si je le regarde, je suis foutus ! Ça, c'est sur !

Ashley me prend immédiatement dans ses bras et sursaute.

**- Mais tu es brûlante! Pau' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter dans l'eau geler aussi ?! Et t'a vu comment tu es habillé ? Viens on va à l'hôpital, dépêche-toi...**

**- On se calme l'hystérique, je vais bien, un doliprane et c'est finis !**

Enfin... le cachet c'est juste pour la forme, hein !

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais ! Tout va bien je te dis !**

**- Ok, ok... Tiens, au fait, sont venus avec mon ami et collègue Alex ! Vous, vous êtes croisé tout à l'heure, avant que tu tombes...**

Tous mes muscles se tendent, quand il s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise, je l'esquive et lui adresse un bref signe de tête.

**- Bon, on mange ou quoi ?! J'ai faim moi **!

Je pars vite à l'opposé d'où _**IL **_est installé et m'empêche vivement de le regarder !

POV Alex

La visite guidée continue et est des plus intéressantes, je suis fasciné par la culture indienne ! La visite se termine sur une plage magnifique bordée de forêts, mais mon regard accroche tout de suite sur une jeune femme en haut de la falaise, j'entends la voix d'Ashley hurler, mais, c'est comme si elle était absorbée dans du coton...

J'ai la peur de ma vie quand cette fille saute dans l'océan, mais je pousse un soupire de soulagement quand elle revient sur la plage.

Elle est magnifique avec sa peau aussi mate que la mienne, ses longs cheveux chocolat et ses yeux bruns, on aurait dit une Sirène sortant de l'eau... Waouuuu je divague moi ! Depuis quand je suis aussi poète ? Et pour une inconnue en plus !

Elle s'approche de nous et elle connaît apparemment Ash', celle-ci nous présente et quand je vois les regards appréciateurs de mes collègues, surtout celui de Taylor, une bouffée de jalousie m'envahis, mais merde c'est quoi ça ?!

Mais, le plus étrange se produit, quand son regard croise le mien, je suis hypnotisé, une grande chaleur me submerge et réchauffe tout mon être... Je me vois déjà épouser cette femme et je veux déjà qu'elle porte mes enfants...

Je restai figé quand elle tombait à genoux, n'ayant pas compris ce qui vient de m'arriver, elle hurlait et ses amis arrivèrent, l'un d'eux l'emmenait à mon plus grand regret ! Mais quand le plus grand proposait à Ash' de venir chez lui pour la voir je me proposai immédiatement, je n'ai plus qu'une obsession _**LA **_revoir car j'ai su que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie...


	4. Chapter 3

**POV Pauline**

Je finis mon petit jogging, musique à fond dans les oreilles, ne prêtant au reste, une sangsue aurait pu m'attaquer à ce moment-là, je n'aurais rien capté !

En attendant, j'ai faim, alors je cours chez notre Alpha en espérant que les gars n'aient pas tout bouffé !

En passant la porte, les yeux fermés, je chante ma chanson et danse comme une folle ! Je suis de bonne humeur après avoir fait de l'exercice ! Et là... BAM ! J'ouvre les yeux et... la honte ! Les acteurs sont là et surtout _**LUI **_! Fait chié ! Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds... Quant à mes frères, ils sont morts de rire ! Bandes de traites !

Je me dirige vers la table et vole le muffin que Quil allait engloutir.

**- Eh !**

**- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, t'avais qu'à le manger ! Lui, il m'a appelé : Pauline mange-moi je suis délicieux !**

**- Ben, tu ne dis plus bonjour Pau' ?**

**- Si si, pardon ma puce, j'ai juste trop faim !**

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui fait deux énormes bisous sonores sur ses joues ! Je salue les actrices de la même manière, en moins bruyant quand même et je salue les garçons en évitant bien évidemment CE mec!

**- Sympa ta petite chorée !** Me dit Tyler ou Taylor... Oui c'est sa Taylor !

**- C'est ironique ?**

**- Nan, pas du tout !**

**- C'est vrai que tu danses bien ! **Dit Nikki.

**- Depuis que je suis petite, je pratique la danse !**

**- Tout s'explique !**

**- Mais pas seulement ! Vous saviez qu'elle était mannequin ?**

**- La ferme Ash' !**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose ! Pourquoi a tu arrêté?** Demande Taylor.

**- Il y a eu un événement dans ma vie qui a fait que... Et en plus, j'en avais marre de ce monde, des photographes qui me suivaient partout en inventant mille et une conneries à mon sujet ! Je préfère être ici !**

**- C'est clair que c'est plus calme ! Mais, il fait vraiment froid et humide !**

**- Ça a son charme et les gens sont plus simple ici, on se prend par la tête pour des trucs sans importance !**

**- C'est sure qu'a L. À, l'ambiance est différente ! En plus vous êtes sympa et vous êtes normaux avec nous ! En Californie ont serait déjà entouré de groupies !**

**- Ravie que ça vous plaise !**

**- Mon Dieu, où est passé Pauline ? Elle a dit une parole gentille et sans ironie ! Démon sort de ce corps !**

**- Ta gueule Quil !**

**- Ah ça y est, tu es de retour ! Je me suis inquiété tu sais ?**

Tout le monde rigole.

**- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule à la fin ?! Merde !**

**- Pas moyen, c'est trop bon !**

Et un coup de poing dans la face de Jared ! Un !

**- Aie !**

**- Tu n'avais qu'à la fermer !**

**- Au fait, ma belle, j'ai oublié de te dire, Adam revient aujourd'hui ! J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone ce matin et il arrivera d'une minute à l'autre !**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Mon petit amour ! Il m'a trop manqué !**

**- Oh non... le monstre est de retour ! **Soupire Jacob.

Je grogne contre lui et il lève les bras au ciel.

**- Qui est Adam ? Ton petit ami ?** Me dit-_**Il**_**.**

**- Nan, du tout... C'est notre...**

Emily n'a pas de temps de finir sa phrase que je saute de ma chaise en entendant une voiture !

Mon petit ange sort de celle-ci avec un sourire... un immense sourire ! Il doit en être de même pour moi !

**- TATA POPI !**

**- MON ANGE ! Viens dans mes bras !**

Il se précipite sur moi et je serre ce petit bonhomme de 2 ans qui m'avait tant manqué !

**- Qui c'est ? Son fils ?!** Demande-t-_**IL.**_

**- Nan le nôtre. Réplique Émily.**

**- Eh Pauline ! N'oublie pas que c'est notre enfant et qu'il nous a manqué à nous aussi !**

Mon petit ange quitte mes bras et part vers ses parents, qui lui font plein de bisous !

**- Allez, boude pas ! Il ne va pas partir !**

**- Mais, Jared... Je suis sa marraine et ce petit chou m'a beaucoup manqué !**

**- Gamine !**

**- Tu me cherches, Cameron ?**

**- Viens là, Lahote !**

On commence à se battre quand Sam nous interpelle !

**- EH ! Je vous signale qu'on a des invités alors comportez-vous comme des gens civilisés !**

On arrête immédiatement et on rentre dans la maisonnette, la tête basse. Je pars m'asseoir pour continuer mon repas. Soudain, je reçois un coup sur la tête... Mais merde, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?!

**- Pauline, attend tes frères et nos hôtes avant de te goinfrer ! Et mange proprement, tu es une fille ! Et une fille doit avoir de bonnes manières !**

**- Une fille ?! Laisse-moi rire Émy ! **Dit Jared en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Vous sortez ensemble, vous deux ?** Demande Ashley.

On se regarde et éclate de rire.

**- Eux ? Ensemble ?! Jamais ! Ce sont des frères ! À une époque ils pariaient même sur le nombre de conquêtes qu'ils auraient dans la semaine !** Rit Seth.

Leah claque sa tête en lui jetant un regard noir et les autres me regardent hébétés, sauf Ashley.

**- Eh oui, elle est comme ça notre Pauline ! Un vrai mec ! Elle se bat, jure tellement qu'elle ferait rougir un camionneur et n'a jamais de relation fixe ! Mais, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! **Dit Embry.

**- Merci mon petit Embryon !**

**- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Polypocket !**

**- Tu veux te battre ?**

**- Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Les seules fois où je la vois se comporter comme une fille, c'est quand elle est avec Adam, là c'est une vraie crème !**

**- Normale, tu as vu sa petite bouille d'ange ?**

**- Peut-être, mais, c'est un vrai petit diable !**

**- Répète ?!**

**- Du calme la tigresse ! Je n'ai rien dis !**

**- Ouais...**

Toute la meute éclate de rire.

**- Il ne faut pas toucher à Adam, sinon, elle sort les griffes ! Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir à ce petit, mais il la mène par le bout du nez !**

Je continue de manger en grognant ! Faux frères !

**- Tu n'as pas peur de grossir en mangeant autant ? **Demande Nikki.

**- Je mange comme quatre et je ne prends pas un gramme !**

**- Je suis jalouse !**

**- Et puis, même si elle prend du poids, ce n'est pas grave, elle sera toujours aussi magnifique !**

J'en lâche mon brownie quand _**IL **_dit ça, mes frères eux sont toujours pliés, les cons ! Même Sam ! Saleté d'Alpha !

**- La ferme Uley !**

Ça a juste eu le mérite de faire redoubler leurs hilarités !

**- Jared, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je dis quelques petits trucs sur toi à ta Kimmy !**

Effet immédiat ! Il me regarde suppliant...

**- Tu ne vas pas oser, quand même ?**

**- Oh que si mon pote !**

**- Sam Uley, Jared et Kimmy ? Maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez les mêmes noms que dans le film !** S'exclame Ashley.

Gros silence, on tourne tous la tête vers notre chef ! Eh ouais mec, tu as accepté la publication de ce bouquin, alors maintenant, démerde-toi pour trouver une excuse !

**- Euh... En fait... C'est que...**

J'avais oublié ! C'est une vraie merde dans le domaine ! À toi de jouer Pauline l'escroc !

**- C'est simple, l'auteur fait partie d'une famille que nous connaissons et pour rendre son livre plus réaliste elle a passé quelques jours ici ! Et comme nous sommes les enfants des chefs de la tribu, c'est nous qui l'avons guidé... Elle s'est inspirée de l'ambiance qu'il y a entre nous et nous a demandé si elle pouvait prendre nos noms pour que ça soit... réel... Voilà !**

**- Ah donc vous la connaissez ?**

**- Mouais, on peut dire ça...**

**- Mais, ce tatouage ça signifie quoi ? C'est le même que dans le film !**

**- Euh... Simple encore une fois, c'est le signe des chefs de la tribu et après le rite de passage, leurs enfants se font tatouer ce symbole !**

**- Mais ce n'est que pour les hommes ? Car Leah n'en a pas !**

**- Si regarde, même les filles ! Sauf qu'elles c'est au creux des reins...**

En disant ça Jared soulève mon t-shirt.

**- EH ! Dessape-moi, je ne dirais rien !**

**- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu l'as Poly'... ta mère n'était pas indienne...**

**- Mon père Ash'...**

**- Je n'ai pas compris...**

**- La famille Lahote fait partie des chefs de la tribu et cet homme était un des leurs, voilà !**

**- Mais, je ne comprends pas comment tu as atterri là ?! Surtout, pourquoi tu es parti d'un coup ?!**

**- Plus tard, ok ?**

**- En tout cas, il ne manquerait plus que vous vous transformiez en loups vous aussi !** Lâche Bronson.

Il y a un rire gêné.

**- Ouais, enfin ça, c'est comme les sirènes, c'est juste des légendes ! Mais il est vrai que ces animaux sont sacrés pour nous, c'était nos compagnons ! Pour d'autres tribus, ça peut être les ours, les aigles, les chevaux...**

**- Je comprends !**

**- Ouais ! En tout cas, c'est cool pour les membres du « pack » qui sont là ! Vous pourrez vous inspirer des vrais rôles ! Pour les autres, ça va vous êtes là, mais pour Alex, Paul n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre arrivée !**

Tous mes "frères" car oui, j'en doute en ce moment, rigolent tellement fort que la maison commence à trembler !

**- "Paul" c'est Pauline ! L'auteur l'a trouvé tellement peut féminine qu'elle l'a transformé en homme !**

**- C'est bien ça ! Il faudra que l'on passe du temps ensemble pour que je m'imprègne du personnage... Vu que je joue ton rôle... Enfin, ta personnalité !**

Je baisse la tête dans mon café en grommelant un "on verra"... Il a bien dit le mot qu'il ne fallait pas celui-là !

Après cette petite réunion, Ashley me prend à part.

**- Dis, ma puce, je voulais te demander... Je pense rester quelques semaines ici pour mes vacances et surtout rattraper le temps perdu avec toi... Ça te dérange si j'habite chez toi ? Ça fait trop longtemps !**

**- Euh... Je ne sais pas si...**

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de chiot suppliant, limite larme à l'oeil, tout en battant des cils ! Merde !

**- Ouais... Ok !**

**- Merci, merci ! Dis, ça ne te gêne pas si mon amie vient avec moi . Deux pour le prix d'une on va bien se marrer !**

**- C'est bon, pas de soucis ! La maison est bien assez grande pour nous trois !**

**- Youpi ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué, Poly !**

On se prend dans les bras et je dis au revoir à tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas le temps de L'esquiver, il a mis sa main sur ma taille et a posé ses lèvres sur ma joue.

**- À bientôt...** Murmure-t-_**IL **_à mon oreille.

BORDEL DE MERDE ! FAIT CHIIIIÉ ! J'en reste figé sur place, à sourire comme une conne ! Je me reprends vite en réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passer ! NAN JAMAIS ! PLUTÔT CREVER !

Le lendemain, quelqu'un sonne à ma porte comme un fou, je me lève en grognant je suis de mauvaise humeur car j'étais de garde toute la nuit... J'ouvris la porte, la tête dans le cul, il faut le dire...

**- Oh la tête ! Ma vielle, tu es moche !**

**- Je t'emmerde Ashley et bonjour à toi aussi mais, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite si matinale ?**

**- Tu n'as pas oublié que je venais habiter chez toi avec mon ami ?**

**- Non ! Elle est où d'ailleurs ?**

**- Pas elle ! Lui !**

**- Hein ?!**

Seule réponse me venant en tête.

**- Tu viens ?**

Je comprends alors quel est le début de mon enfer ! Mon nouveau "coloc" n'est autre qu'Alex Meraz mon imprégné, qui lui affiche un grand sourire le salaud... Elle m'a piégé ! Ashley petite peste ! Je te déteste !


	5. Chapter 4

Cela fait un peu plus de 2 semaines que ma folie a débuté ! Depuis qu'IL habite chez moi... Je vois du matin se balader en caleçons devant moi ! La première fois qu'il a fait ça, j'ai tellement serré la casserole qui était entre mes mains qu'elle a éclaté en mille morceaux ! Son odeur a tellement imprégné tous les recoins de la maison, que ma tête se met à tourner ! Je me suis même surprise à respirer ses draps une fois!

Tous les soirs je pars en chasse d'un nouvel amant pour oublier, mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois SON visage ! Pendant un orgasme j'ai même crié SON nom à la place de celui de mon partenaire ! J'ai tout essayé pour l'éloigner, mais on dirait un boomerang, il revient à la charge chaque fois! L'autre jour je me suis endormie sur le canapé et en me réveillant j'étais dans ses bras ! Il ne manque pas une occasion de me toucher et je n'en peux plus !

J'ai bien essayé de me fracasser la tête contre des arbres histoire de me faire une commotion cérébrale et perdre la mémoire, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de briser les troncs ! Fait chier ! Je me suis même remise à fumer, c'est pour dire ! Je n'ai plus qu'une solution pour le faire fuir : le dé-gou-ter ! Mais comment ?!

Remettons mes réflexions à plus tard, je vais chercher Embry car nous bossons tous les deux dans un bar le week-end, nous sommes de service ce soir, donc direction la maison de mon stupide Alpha !

J'entre, comme à l'habitude de tout le monde, sans frapper et constate qu'IL est là ! Mais merde ! Il est obligé, Sam, de bien s'entendre avec LUI ?! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ! Déjà que je vis dans la même maison que lui, il faut en plus qu'IL soit toujours ici ! À croire qu'IL me poursuit !

**- Salut ma belle ! Dit donc tu es très jolie ce soir !**

**- Merci Émily !**

**- Elle n'est pas un peu courte, ta robe ?**

**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Jake ! Plus courte est a robe, plus grand est le pourboire!**

**- D'où tu sors ça, toi ?**

**- De mon esprit !**

**- Je me disais aussi !**

**- Tu insinues quoi ?!**

**- Mais rien du tout voyons !**

**- Mouais...**

Je retourne vivement et me cogne contre... Alex ! Il met une main sur ma hanche en me souriant.

**- Tu es superbe, comme toujours...**

Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre une réaction animale, ce qui est d'autant plus difficile car le printemps débute et pour les loups comme tous les autres animaux de cette planète, c'est la saison des "amours" charnelle... Putain ! Fait chié ! Pourquoi il me sourit comme ça, lui ?! Tiens il a mis du parfum ! Ça cache son odeur... ma louve en grogne ! Merde !

**- Ouais... Merci ! Bon, Embry-choux, tu bouges ton joli petit cul, on va être en retard !**

**- J'arrive, j'arrive !**

**- Tu sais que tu serais pire qu'une fille ?!**

**- Eh ! Au fait, tu trouves que j'ai un beau cul ?**

**- Quand je te dis que tu es une fille refoulée ! Et, oui, je trouve !**

**- Arrête Poly, tu vas me faire rougir !**

**- Pas de ça entre nous, Embry ! Je t'ai vu à poil plus de fois que je ne l'aurais voulus, mais ça ne me fait aucun effet, à part voir mon frère nu comme un bébé !**

**- Au moins, on est d'accord ! J'ai eu peur pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'étais ta prochaine "victime" ! **Rit-il.

**- Avoue que ça n'aurait pas été pour te déplaire !** Le taquinai-je.

**- À voir !**

**- Aller vient, ont dit trop de conneries ! À plus les gars !**

**- Salut ! **disent-ils tous en choeur.

Et nous voilà partis pour travailler au bar-discothèque une bonne partie de la nuit, tranquillement... Enfin je le pensais !

**POV Alex**

- Dites, les gars, vos faites quoi ce soir ?

- Eh bien, il y a un match de baseball à la télé...

Taylor et ses matchs...

- Mouais... Personne ne veut sortir boire un verre ?

- Si ! Moi, pas de soucis !

Ce Bronson ! Il est de toutes les sorties possibles ! Tu es un pote toi !

**- Tu sais Alex, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...**

**- Pourquoi ça, Sam ?**

**- Pauline !**

**- Ben quoi ?**

**- Elle ne va pas apprécier...**

**- Je n'y vais pas pour elle !**

**- À d'autres !**

**- Bon, qui vient ?!**

C'est donc Taylor, Bronson, Jared, Seth et moi qui part au ruby's ! Sam a raison, j'ai décidé d'y aller pour une seule et unique raison : Pauline. Elle m'évite tout le temps et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la violer sur place chaque fois que je la voie...

Ce qui me rend de plus en plus dingue, c'est de la voir et de l'imaginer avec tous ces hommes qui partagent son lit ! Chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas à la maison la nuit, je deviens fou... Pourquoi tous ces hommes peuvent la toucher, l'embrasser ou la sentir contre eux, alors que moi je n'y ai pas droit ? Alors que je suis fou amoureux d'elle ? J'ai décidé de changer la donne, voir si je peut la rendre jalouse ce soir...

**POV Pauline**

Le service a commencé depuis 2 bonnes heures. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que je sente des odeurs que je connais... MAIS POURQUOI ?!

J'ai failli lâcher mon plateau quand j'ai vu une blonde accrocher à son bras ! Je me répète... MAIS POURQUOI ?!

Déjà qu'il vient sur mon lieu de travail, il me nargue en plus?! Mais je vais lui faire manger ses

dents à cet Indien-Mexicano ! Non non Pauline, c'est fait exprès ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Je me dirige donc vers leurs tables l'air de rien.

**- Alors vous avez décider de nous suivre au travail ?!**

La blonde sursaute en me voyant, elle se leve pour se donner de l'assurance mais c'est peine perdue, je la surplombe de mon mètre soixante-dix-sept, vu que je porte des talons, cela doit lui faire l'effet d'être une fourmi à côté de moi !

J'esquisse un sourire en coin quand je sent l'odeur aigre de sa peur : je l'intimide !

-** Bon, vous voulez boire quoi ?**

Seth et Jared me regardent en rigolant et soudain je me rends compte de mon comportement : je veux dominer cette fille par ce qu'elle est avec Alex ! Merde ! Foutus louve !

Après avoir pris leurs commandes, je rejoins Embry derrière le bar et le patron arrive.

**- Dis, Pauline, les personnes qui sont avec vos amis, ce sont bien les acteurs de Twilight ?**

**- Ouais, c'est ça, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu les connais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien ! Tu vas leur servir d'hôtesse ce soir ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient bien traité !**

**- Euh... Je ne sais pas si...** Commençais-je.

**- Pas de discussions ! Me coupe-t-il. Si j'envoie une autre fille, elle va les harceler !**

**- Bien monsieur ! Embry, c'est prêt ?**

**- Ouais, tiens !**

Je prends mon plateau qui es rempli, pour les servir.

**- Bon, je serais votre hôtesse ce soir, ordre du patron !**

**- Cool ! Tu vas passer la soirée avec nous ?**

**- Tu as tout compris Taylor ! Votre petit statue de starlette va me permettre de passer la soirée assise !**

**- Viens-là !**

Je m'assieds sur ses genoux car il n'y avait plus de place et puis durant ces deux semaines, nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés lui et moi ! Il est super-sympa et nous avons une passion commune : le sport! Je lui proposerais bien de venir à la maison, tiens !

**- Dis, tu tiens bien l'alcool, Pauline ?**

Je tourne la tête vers Bronson.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Un concours, ça te dis ?**

**- Si tu finis en coma éthylique, je serais nullement responsable, ok ?**

**- Ça marche !**

Après une bouteille de vodka, une de rhum, une autre de whisky et plusieurs tequilas Bronson et les autres sont bien saoul, sauf Seth, Jared, Moi et Alex, qui n'avaient pratiquement pas bu !

**- Mais t'es sure que t'es pas bourré ?!**

**- Oui Bronson ! Aussi sûr que toi tu l'es !**

Je suis morte de rire.

**- Bon, on rentre ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il rentre à l'hôtel comme ça ! Intervient Alex.**

**- Bien ! On va chez moi ! Tu peux prendre ta copine avec toi, si tu veux !**

**- Euh... Ben ouais, ok ! Tu veux que je t'aide pour Taylor ?**

**- Nan, c'est bon, aide ta petite amie, moi je le porte !**

**- Mais ce n'est pas ma...**

**- Ont s'en fout, prend là !**

**- Mais attends, tu vas te casser le dos, il est lourd !**

**- Ça va, t'es chiant, là ! Taylor ! Monte sur mon dos !**

Je le prend sans difficulté, sors sur le parking et le dépose à l'arrière de ma voiture avec Jared. Tant pis pour Embry, il rentrera en courant !

Arrivée chez moi, je reprend Taylor et l'emmène dans la salle de bain pour qu'il vomisse autant qu'il veux. Quand il a fini, je demande de l'aide à Seth pour qu'ont le passe sous l'eau froide, car il n'est pas beau a voir ! Je le déshabille en lui laissant son boxer et l'installe dans la baignoire, j'enlève mes bijoux ainsi que mes chaussures et rentrent à mon tour.

Je prend le jet et lui passe tout d'abord sur la tête, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

**- C'est froid...**

**- Oui mais ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir...**

**- Ne me laisse pas, je ne suis pas bien...**

**- Ça va aller mieux une fois la douche finie et après que tu ai mangé, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je l'aide à sortir et prend une serviette, je le sèche tout en lui frictionnant le corps pour le réchauffer.

**- Viens, on va demander à Alex de prêter des vêtements.**

Une fois les dit vêtements eut, je l'habille et l'aide à descendre dans la cuisine.

**- Ben dit donc, Poly, une vraie maman !**

**- J'allais pas le laisser comme sa, Seth !**

**- Pour d'autres ça ne t'aurais pas gêné !**

**- Je l'aime bien !**

Alex pars vite de la pièce et rejoint sa chambre... Qu'est qu'il a celui-là ?!

Ont manger vite fait et je couche Taylor dans mon lit avec moi, je m'endors... Sauf que je sens l'odeur du sexe et c'est Alex et sa greluche !

Ma louve se reveille, j'ouvre la fenêtre et saute, je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre le sol que je suis déjà sous ma forme lupine et je m'enfonce dans la forets...

**POV Sam**

Ça fait 3 jours que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Pauline et je m'inquiète énormément, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Je sens Ashley arriver, mais la peur est mêlé à son odeur de cerise !

**- SAMMMM ! Je suis flippé !**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Il y a plein de bruits bizarres venant du sous-sol de la maison ! Les garçons ont essayé d'y aller pour vérifier mais c'est fermé à clefs et la porte est blindée !**

Je comprends directement de quoi il s'agit...

-** J'y vais ! Toi, tu restes ici !**

**- Non, je...**

**- TU RESTE ICI !**

Je l'ai effrayé...

**- Désolé Ashley, c'est juste que ça peut être dangereux, alors, s'il te plaît...**

Je cours chez ma Beta, une fois entré, je pars dans sa chambre et soulève une latte du parquet, prends les clefs et descends dans le salon.

J'ouvre la première porte et mes craintes se confirme, c'est son odeur... Quand je m'approche de la deuxième, des grognements se font entendre, plus de doute, c'est elle !

J'ouvris la porte et découvre Pauline sous sa forme lupine qui c'est enchaîné avec les chaînes qu'elle utilisait au tout début...

**- Mais Pauline, pourquoi ?!**

Elle se transforme en humaine.

**- J'ai failli la tuer...**

**- Mais, qui ?**

**- La fille qui était avec lui...**

**- Avec Alex ?**

**- Oui**

**- Pauline, tu ne peux pas combattre l'imprégnation...**

**- Mais tu sais ce qu'elle m'a enlevé ! Tu connais mon histoire, Sam, tu ne peux pas me demander d'accepter ça !**

**- J'ai raison et tu le sais ! Mais si tu n'arrives pas à gérer, part ! Je te donne une semaine de "vacances" pour réfléchir et te calmer, pour que tu en sois venue à t'enchaîner, ça doit être grave !**

**- Merci Sam...**


	6. Chapter 5

Mes sept jours de repos sont maintenant terminés, pendant ces quelques jours j'ai beaucoup couru du Canada jusqu'au Mexique, j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à rester dans le pays où je me suis fait dorer la fourrure ! Je ne suis quasiment pas sous ma forme humaine car les sentiments sont beaucoup plus complexes qu'en louve...

J'entends toujours les pensées de la meute (je ne suis pas assez loin ! J'aurais dû partir au Japon !), mais ils ne m'embêtent pas et essayent de ne pas me déranger... Je cours depuis plusieurs heures pour rejoindre La Push et je suis seule dans mes pensées, car aucun de mes frères n'a mutés, il n'y a pas eu de sangsues depuis un moment sur le territoire. Sam relâche un peu la surveillance, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la meute !

Je ne suis plus qu'a 10 km de ma destination, ma langue pend sur le coté, le vent s'engouffre dans mon pelage. Je sent dans ce vent des odeurs de cèdre, cerise, mangue, cannelle et jasmin... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en forêts ceux-là ?! Même sans les sangsues, la forêt est dangereuse ! Mes pattes redoublent de vitesse pour veiller sur eux, je tourne ma tête sur la droite et ... Quoi?! Je renifle encore pour être sûr... Beuuuuuuh pas de doute ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis le museau dans un paquet de sucre ! C'est écœurant! Mais, attendez... Il se balade en forêt et la meute ne surveille pas?! J'accélère encore plus la cadence et constate que les sangsues se rapprochent d'eux également ! Merde !

Arriver à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, je hurle pour avertir mes frères du danger, je sors du bois en courant et découvre cinq vampires qui font face à Nikki, Ashley, Bronson, Taylor et surtout Alex ! Je suis toute seule ! Merde !

Bon, pas le choix, je dois les protéger ! Je retrousse mes babines et grogne aussi fort que je le peux, en langage animal ça veux dire « ne t'approche pas où j'attaque ! ».

**- Tiens, tiens, une chienne ! Mais... Tu es seule ! Garnet occupe-toi d'elle !**

La sangsue court dans ma direction et saute, je fais de même et lui arrache la tête sur le coup ! Je cours rejoindre mes amis et me positionne devants eux, ils sont terrorisés, ce qui accentue ma rage. Je grogne d'autant plus !

**- Ne me dit pas que ton compagnon est l'un d'eux ! Ce serait tellement jouissif de le tuer devant tes yeux ou même le transformer, tiens ! me dit la blonde de tout a l'heure.**

Soudain je sens mes frères se transformer.

_*** - Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous étiez bloqué aux toilettes ou quoi ?!**_

_**- Haha très drôle Poly ! Tu t'es foutu dans quel galère encore ?!**_

_**- La ferme Jared ! Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas empêché de faire un tour en forêts ?!**_

_**- Explique-nous la situation.**_

_**- Bronson, Ashley, Taylor, Nikki et Alex se sont retrouver face à des vampires, comme je n'étais pas loin j'ai dû me dévoiler à eux, j'ai tué une sangsue mais ça ne va pas être facile, ils ont l'air entraînés et je suis seule. Bougez-vous le cul !**_

_**- Ne fait rien d'imprudent surtout !**_

_**- Je ne te promet rien, je les protégerais Sam.**_

_**- Fais quand même attention !**_

_**- Ouais mais...***_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un vampire veut se glisser derrière nous pour me surprendre, je saute par-dessus mes amis et je le démembre, un vampire seul contre moi n'a aucune chance, mais ils sont encore trop nombreux et ça chauffe pour mon popotin !

Je me replace, en passant, je donne un coup de museau sur la joue d'Alex pour le rassurer, je sens sa main dans ma fourrure et j'entends Ashley murmurer un _« Pauline... »_. Je tourne ma grosse tête et je constate qu'elle me sours ! Merde ! Elle a tout compris ! En même temps, vu la scène et leur foutu film il ne faut pas être un génie pour faire le rapprochement !

Une sangsue se déplace, je grogne. Une autre se déplace et je m'avance vers les deux, menaçante. Je saute sur celle du milieu, les deux autres me prennent sur les cotés, je donnais des coups de pattes et claques mes crocs à tout va.

Une sangsue s'approche du groupe et un autre vampire profite de mon moment d'inattention pour me briser la hanche gauche et m'ouvrir le ventre. Je hurle de douleur, c'est tellement intense que je repris forme humaine. Je suis morte de peur pour les autres, j'ai échoué ! Je ne les ai pas protégés ! Une lueur d'espoir me vient : J'entends le bruit des grosses pattes de mes frères, ils sont tout proches !

Un vampire s'approche d'Alex.

**- Alors c'est toi le compagnon de cette chienne ?! Eh ! La louve ! Regarde-moi bien...**

Elle approche ses crocs de son cou et malgré ma douleur je grogne de rage, je veux me lever mais c'est impossible... Je me sens impuissante !

Elle va le mordre quand Leah lui saute dessus et lui arrache sa tête en plein vol. Bien joué ! La meute arrive derrière nos amis et grognent sur les vampires restants. Ils s'échappent de peur.

Ashley court vers moi, et me couvre avec sa veste.

**- Pauline... Ton ventre... Tu saignes beaucoup trop !**

**- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis résistante !**

Je dis ça mais ma vue se floute un peu et j'ai vachement mal !

**- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as failli te faire tuer pour nous protéger !**

**- C'est ça qui t'inquiète et pas le fait que je sois un monstre ? T'es bizarre toi !**

**- J'avais deviné depuis longtemps !**

**- Quoi ? Comment ?!**

**- Je vois quand tu mens, Pauline, et c'était bien trop évident !**

**- Toujours été une petite maligne, hein ?**

**- Eh oui ! Mais, accroche-toi, je t'en supplie !**

Les autres approchent, Alex me met la tête sur ses jambes et me caresse les cheveux.

**- Tu es inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu mourir !**

**- Dit le mec qui a failli finir en sandwich pour vampire... et c'est mon devoir de protéger les humains !**

**- Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!**

**- Ce n'est rien, je guéris rapidement !**

**- Alors, toutes ses histoires, le film dans lequel ont joue, tout est vrais ?!**

**- Oui Taylor...**

**- Même les Cullen ?**

**- Ouep, c'est d'ailleurs Isabella qui a écrit son histoire d'amour avec son cadavre ! Vous allez voir le doc crocs je pense...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il va devoir me recasser la hanche correctement... Je suis fatigué...**

Je sens l'odeur de la fumé trop sucré qui se produit quand on brûle ces saleté de cadavres. Sam arrive en courant vers moi.

**- Comment elle va?**

**- Mal ! Elle a la hanche brisé et son abdomen est ouvert ! Elle perd beaucoup de sang !**

**- Jacob va chez les Cullen chercher Carlisle dit lui que c'est urgent ! Jared tu vas porter Pauline sur ton dos ça ira plus vite et la présence de la meute la soignera plus rapidement...**

Sam me porte et je hurle de douleur.

**- Désolée ma belle, je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu t'es bien battu... Repose-toi maintenant.**

Il me dépose à plat ventre sur le dos de Jared et je m'accroche à sa fourrure chocolat.

**- Ne me fait pas tomber, mon frère...**

Les autres montent sur le dos du reste de la meute et nous partons chez Sam...

**POV Sam**

Voir ma Beta dans cet état m'attriste énormément, tout comme le reste de la meute, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ces humains savent notre secret maintenant... Vont-ils garder le secret ?

Je prend Pauline dans mes bras et la dépose sur le sol du salon.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!**

**- Calme toi Emily ! Des vampires ont attaqués Ashley et les autres, Pauline rentrait à ce moment-là et s'est battus contre eux, malheureusement ils était trop nombreux et nous sommes arrivés trop tard...**

**- Ils sont au courant ?**

**- Oui elle s'est transformé devant eux a cause de la douleur...**

Ils sont tous sur le porche apeuré, ne sachant pas s'ils doivent rentrer ou pas, Alex entre et s'assied près de Pauline, la regardant avec peine, Ashley fait de même et pleure silencieusement.

Jacob arrive avec Carlisle et Alice, ils examinent Pauline avec un air grave.

**- Sam il faut l'immobiliser pendant que je lui recasse la hanche, mais avec la douleur elle risque de muter !**

**- Alex, place-toi à côté d'elle, s'il te plaît !**

**- NON PAS LUI !**

**- On n'a pas le choix Pauline! Et s'il est vers toi, tu te maîtriseras sassez pour ne pas le blesser !**

**- Je vais le faire ! Regarde-moi et ne fait attention à rien d'autre...**

**- Non je ne v pas... AAAAAAAAH !**

Ses yeux roulent en arrière et je compatis à sa souffrance, elle tremble, grogne mais ne mute pas. Elle regarde son imprégné la mâchoire serré pendant que Carlisle lui cassaient les os.

**- J'ai fini ! Je vais lui injecter de la morphine maintenant, elle doit se reposer et ne surtout pas muter pendant une semaine !**

**- Bien ! Merci Carlisle ! Je vais la porter dans une chambre pour qu'elle dorme.**

**- Fait, nous partons maintenant, au revoir Sam !**

Je la prends dans mes bras et monte dans la chambre d'amis, suivis d'Alex, il ouvre les draps du lit et j'y dépose délicatement ma soeur, nous allons partir quand Pauline attrape le t-shirt de son imprégné.

**- Reste...**

Il me consulte du regard.

**- Allonge-toi près d'elle, ta présence lui fera du bien...**

Il se glisse sous les draps et la prend dans ses bras, moi, je souris à cette image... Va-t-elle enfin accepter son imprégnation ? Je l'espère...

Le lendemain matin, Alex descends dans le salon.

**- Sam, il faut que je sache...**

**- Quoi donc?**

**- Comment elle est devenue comme ça ? Pourquoi elle me rejette autant alors qu'hier elle s'est accroché à moi ? Et aussi pourquoi cette femme disait que je suis son compagnon ?**

**- Je vois... Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément à moi de te le dire...**

**- S'il te plaît Sam ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me le dira jamais !**

**- Bien... Assied toi !**

Je prends une grande inspiration, je sais pertinemment qu'elle va me tuer par la suite mais tant pis. Cette situation ne peut plus durée !

**- Alors déjà, tu dois savoir qu'elle est la deuxième à avoir muté, je l'ai rencontré dans les bois, nous étions tous les deux sous notre forme lupine et j'étais tellement heureux de ne plus être le seul loup, mais je me suis sentis mal en voyant ses souvenirs, sa mère est morte d'un cancer, elle avait commencé à travaillé en tant que mannequin pour payer les soins de sa mère mais cela n'a pas suffit à la sauver, la douleur et aussi la présence de vampires l'on fait muter elle n'avait que 17 ans et aucune famille; la seule personne proche d'elle c'était Ashley et elle a décidé de ne plus l'approcher de peur de lui faire du mal, sous la colère. Ça l'a détruite car c'était la seule personne chère qui lui restait...**

Je regarde Ashley qui vient de se réveillé. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est partis, elle a décider de venir à La Push pour avoir des réponses et elle m'a trouvé, vu qu'elle était mineure je l'ai recueillis chez moi avec l'approbation du conseil, elle ne parlait quasiment jamais c'était comme un animal sauvage, la colère et la douleur était toujours présentes dans ses yeux, mais Emily a réussi à l'apprivoiser et elle s'est ouverte à nous. Avec la mutation de Jared elle a trouvé un confident, un frère, ils sont inséparable depuis ! Elle réussissait a ce maîtriser assez pour finir le lycée... Les autres mutations ont suivi, elle a toujours été présente pour eux et je sais qu'elle nous considère comme sa propre famille ! Rentrer dans le coeur de Pauline est difficile car malgré sa façade de dur elle est très fragile et a peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal...**

**- Mais pourquoi elle me rejette moi et pas les autres ?**

**- Tu connais forcément l'imprégnation ?**

**- Oui, c'est quand les loups trouvent leurs âmes sœur.**

**- C'est ça ! Le père de Pauline étais un loup, il est tombé amoureux de sa mère, ils se sont mariés et eurent leur fille, ils ont déménagé à Chicago et formaient une famille heureuse, Pauline adorait son père c'était son héros, mais à ses huit ans il les a abandonné.**

**- Mais pourquoi?!**

**- Son père s'est imprégné d'une femme et est partis avec elle, ça les a détruite...**

**- Mais c'est horrible !**

**- Son père n'est même pas venus à l'enterrement, depuis, elle ne fait plus confiance aux hommes et refuse l'amour ! Tu la mets en danger par rapport à ça.**

**- C'est insensé ! Depuis que je la connaît elle m'évite, m'agresse, elle agit comme si elle me détestait!**

**- Crois-moi c'est l'inverse ! Mais c'est à elle de t'expliquer ça, j'en ai déjà trop dit !**

**- Je retourne la voir !**

**POV Pauline**

Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai entendu Sam raconter ma vie à Alex. Je suis en colère et soulagé en même temps de ne pas avoir à lui dire, mais maintenant il va vouloir savoir pourquoi je l'évite et ça je ne suis pas prête à lui dire !

Je le sens s'allonger à côté de moi et me prendre dans ses bras, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le serrer moi aussi, je respire son odeur dans son cou et je me sens apaisé et chez moi.

**- Ça n'a pas été facile pour toi...**

**- Ouais mais bon, j'ai une famille maintenant...**

**- Tu as entendu ?**

**- Je suis une louve je te signale, j'entends tout, je sens tout !**

**- Pourquoi tu es parti ?**

**- Je ne me contrôlais plus...**

**- Et...?**

**- J'ai voulu tuer cette fille...**

**- Celle qui était avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ?!**

**- Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête, j'ai besoin d'être vers toi, d'entendre ta voix, de sentir ton odeur... Même te nourrir ou te protéger ! C'est plus fort que moi ! J'essaie de lutter contre ça, mais ça me tue petit à petit !**

**- Dis-le-moi clairement Pauline... S'il te plaît...**

**- Je... Je me suis imprégné de toi.**

Il penche sa tête et m'embrasse...


	7. Chapter 6

**POV Pauline**

Je me réveille doucement ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une année entière ! La lumière est vive dans la chambre et elle m'agresse un peu les yeux, j'essaie de m'étirer pour réveiller mes membres engourdis, mais un poids se fait sentir sur mon côté droit !

Je me retourne et vois Jared à côté de moi ! Je suis tout émue que mon frère est veillé sur moi, mais ce petit moment émotion prend fin quand je remarque un léger détail : Pourquoi il est à poil ?!

Je le bouge d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il tombe lourdement sur le parquet.

**- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es dingue !**

**- Et toi ?! Pourquoi t'es tout nu dans mon lit, mec ?!**

**- Ah zut ! En fait j'étais en loup car comme tu le sais avec notre présence tu guéris plus vite mais je me suis endormis et j'ai dû me retransformer en humain pendant la nuit et...**

**- Hop, hop, hop le bavard c'est trop de parole pour moi dès le matin ça et surtout avant mon café !**

Je me met sur mes pieds et descends l'escalier sous les protestations de Jared.

**- Mais t'es folle ! Je vais je porter ! T'es pas tout à fait guérie !**

**- Roooh ! Lâche-moi, tu veux! Je ne suis pas handicapé ! Et va mettre un caleçon sale exhibitionniste !**

Les rires gras de mes frères se font entendre.

**- Oh vous ça va ! La ramenez pas !**

**- Notre Pauline est revenue !**

**- Tu voulais que je parte où, idiot ? Je savais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'esprit Jake mais à ce point !**

**- T'as dormis pendant deux jours !**

**- Tant que ça ?!**

**- Yep ! Un vrai ours en hibernation !**

Je m'assieds à la table de la cuisine, Emily et Leah me sautent dessus pour un gros câlin, tout le reste de la meute me regardait inquiet.

**- Ça va les mecs je ne suis pas en sucre ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir !**

**- Et toi tu prends tout ça à la légère! Tu as failli y passer!**

**- Eh Sam, tu me vexes, là ! Je ne suis pas si fragile ! Et puis vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça! Rêvez !**

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

**- Nan mais sérieux, tu nous as fait peur !**

**- T'inquiète, Quil, ça va ! N'en parlons plus !**

La porte s'ouvre sur Taylor et Ashley, je vois qu'ils ont pris les bonnes (ou mauvaises, ça dépend du point de vue) manière d'entrer sans frapper, juste derrière se trouvent Nikki, Bronson et Alex...Tout me reviens en mémoire, je lui ai dit pour l'imprégnation et je l'ai embrassé...

Il me regarde et un magnifique sourire s'affiche sur son visage, je dois avoir le même en cet instant mais avec l'option niaise en prime, vu le regard moqueur de mes frères ! Ashley telle une tornade se précipite sur moi et me fait tellement de bisous que j'en ai perdu le compte !

-** Tu m'as fait tellement peur !**

**- Comme je l'ai dit à la meute : JE NE SUIS PAS EN SUCRE !**

**- Nan mais tout en poils !**

**- Haha Ha ton sens de l'humour est égal à celui d'Embry : Merd... Hey !**

Je viens me prendre un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie

**- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de bien parler, Pauline?**

**- Je ne sais pas ? Un bon millier ?**

Oula regard noir d'Emily... Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle veut ! Même notre stupide Alpha (j'ai opté pour ce surnom!) le craint !

**- Pardon Emy...**

Et tout le monde rigole encore une fois! Je vais commencer à penser sérieusement à l'idée de monter un show humoristique !

**- Sinon tes blessures vont mieux ?**

**- Ouais, mais j'ai bien cru faire une crise cardiaque ce matin !**

**- Pourquoi ?!**

**- Il y avait Jared à poil dans mon pieux! Et crois-moi j'en m'en serais bien passée ! Beuh !**

**- J'AI ENTENDUUUUUS!**

**- TANT MIEUUUUX!**

**- Pourquoi ? Il est mal foutu ?**

**- Mais beurk ! C'est mon frère ! Déjà que je l'ai vu bien trop souvent dans cette apparence, alors dès le matin ! Il y a de quoi vous fo...(regard menaçant de ma chère Emy) donner la nausée pour la journée !**

**- Moi j'aime bien !**

**- Normal Kimmy, c'est ton copain ! D'ailleurs tu fais comment pour sortir avec lui ? Il a un cerveau de poisson rouge ! Et toi t'es plutôt intelligente !**

**- Bon au lieu de nous disputer abordons LE sujet, je les ai fait venir pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours...**

Alex s'assied à côté de moi et me prend la main, bizarrement je me laisse faire.

**- Pousse toi Pau' je veux être à côté de Kim !**

**- Tu as vu tes fesses ?! Tu ne passeras jamais même si je te laisse un mètre ! Mets le régime Kimmy il devient gras !**

**- Eh je ne suis pas gros !**

Mon imprégner me prends par la taille et me pose sur ses genoux, bon problème réglé ! Jake me regarde moqueurs et commence à ouvrir la bouche.

**- Tu parles je t'éclate on s'est compris ?!**

**- OK ! Ok !**

Alex quant à lui me caresse le bas du dos, bon Dieu mais qu'il arrête ! Je ne vais pas tenir sinon ! Il me fit un bisou sur la nuque et je... claquement de langue de mon stupide Alpha...

**- Alors nous sommes tous réunis pour parler des élèvements qui ce sont passé dans la forêt, je vais bien évidemment vous demander de n'en parler sous aucun prétexte ! À qui que ce soit !**

**- C'est évident ! Dit Bronson.**

**- De plus Pauline et vous vous nous avez sauvé la vie, nous ne risquerons pas les vôtres ! Renchéris Taylor.**

**- J'approuve également ! Nous approuvons tous, je pense ! Mais c'est vrai que de savoir que tout cela est réel est un peu déroutant ! Ajoute Nikki.**

**- Bien ! Ashley, je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi ! Alex en tant qu'imprégné tu aurais appris notre existence un jour ou l'autre, mais cette règle t'es également adressée !**

**- Je promets de garder votre secret !**

**- Maintenant que cette question est réglée avez-vous des questions ? Vu que vous connaissez tous les Légendes à travers votre film, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous les conter !**

**- J'en ai une ! Pauline, tu t'es vraiment imprégné d'Alex ? Demande Bronson.**

**- Euh...je baisse la voix. Oui..**

**- ah bah ça je m'y attendais pas!**

Alex me tourne la tête et m'embrasse. Ah bah tiens moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là ! Je m'agrippe à sa nuque et commence à approfondir le baiser, une de mes mains se glisse sous son t-shirt et...

**- TATA POPY !**

Et... je lâche Alex pour prendre mon petit ange.

**- Mais...**

**- Laisse Alex quand Adam est dans le coin, plus rien n'existe ! À un moment on c'était demandé si elle ne c'était par imprégnée de lui ! Mais ont à la preuve que non ! Peut-être que sa louve le prend pour son petit...**

**- Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis Quil !**

**- Mais ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il soit collé comme ça ? Vu que vos êtes ses parents...**

**- Tu sais nous avons une relation encore plus forte qu'une famille classique! Ici tout le monde l'a soit gardé, soit changé ou nourris ! C'est un peu comme ci c'était le petit de tout le monde, c'est notre côté loup ! La meute est très soudée.**

**- D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas plus normalement ?**

**- Et bien les plus petits ont arrêté de muter pour avoir une vie normale et Collin et Brady sont en vacances avec leurs parents vous les verrez peut-être bientôt !**

**- Quand ils vont savoir pour Pauline...**

**- La ferme le môme !**

D'un coup Adam se retourne vers Alex et le regarde méchamment.

**- C'est MA tata à moi !**

Tout le monde éclate de rire, je crois que je vais l'engager pour mon spectacle ! Alex le regarde gentiment.

**- Je sais, mais est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à être son amoureux ?**

Je crois que j'ai rougi violemment! Mon petit coeur fait la moue signe qu'il réfléchit, ensuite il lui fait un sourire.

**- Accord! Mais tu fais pas bobo hein ?**

**- Je te le promet !**

Adam saute dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou, moi j'en reste baba !

**- Chouette! À nouveau tonton moi !**

**- Dit donc Adam, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?!**

**- Nan à sait po !**

**- Et nos bisous ? Tu n'as dit bonjour qu'a Pauline !**

**- Pa'on moman! Bisous.**

**- Installes-toi mon coeur je vais te servir ton petit déjeuner ! Pauline maintenant que tu as mangé va prendre ta douche et va te reposer !**

**- Mais...**

**- C'est un ordre!**

**- Tu sais que tu aurais fait une bonne femelle Alpha !**

**- Allez ma belle, c'est pour ton bien !**

**- Mouais...**

Je pars donc dans la chambre d'amis chercher des habits, je prends une douche rapide et m'habille les cheveux encore mouillés !

Je rentre dans la chambre pour me reposer comme me l'a ordonné le sergent-chef par crainte de me prendre un coup de poêle cette fois-ci ! Quand j'ouvris la porte SON odeur me remplit les narines...

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Apparemment, ma présence t'es bénéfique...**

**- Hummmm...**

**- Tu es toujours sur tes gardes, hein ?**

**- Ouais j'ai peur que tu me fasses du mal, que tu me rends fragile...**

**- Tu sais, si ton peuple nous a réuni, c'est qu'il y a une raison, nan ? Nous sommes des âmes soeurs, j'ai été créer pour toi, pour te compléter !**

**- Sam t'a expliqué ma connaissance de l'imprégnation, ça a détruit ma vie alors comprend le fait que ça m'effraie...**

**- On peut aller doucement si tu le souhaites...**

**- D'accord ! Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose... euh je sais pas comment le dire...**

**- Tu perds tes mots maintenant ?!**

**- Oh ça va ! Bon je vais le dire franchement alors ! Tu sais que j'ai une partie animale en moi ?**

Il rigole.

**- Oui, je l'ai vu, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Je ne te parle pas que de ma louve ! Même en humaine, ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat et même certaines réactions sont animales et tout en toi m'excite, ton odeur, ta peau, ta voix, tout ! Ne serait-ce que tout à l'heure, j'ai failli t'arracher tes fringues ! Alors s'il te plaît ne pense pas à mal face à mes agissements ok ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te jugerais pas ! Bien que ça ne me déplaise pas me tu me déshabilles...**

**- On s'est mis d'accord pour y allez doucement, non ?**

**- Je rigole ! Enfin, à moitié ! Viens dormir.**

Je me cale donc dans ses bras.

**- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu es bouillante !**

**- Ma température corporelle est de 43 degrés...**

**- Je ne risque pas d'avoir froid, avec toi !**

**- Oui... Bonne nuit !**

**- Dort bien, mon ange...**

Mon coeur eut un raté quand il a dit cela, mais je me sens heureuse... Peut-être qu'accepter cette imprégnation n'est pas une si mauvaise chose finalement...

OoO

Je me réveille sous des bruits de bagarre et de rires, je me lève pour regarder ce qu'il se passe par la fenêtre et là mes nerfs monte : Embry se bat avec Alex ! Un grognement sourd sort de ma gorge.

**- ADAM ! RENTRE A L'INTERIEUR ! TOUT DE SUITE. **M'exclamais-je

Je me place sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans écouter Sam.

**- NON! Pauline tu ne dois pas m...**

CRAC...

**- ter... Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va m'écouter celle-là ?! **Rale Sam

Je fais abstraction de la douleur et je me jette sur mon frère qui a muté lui aussi, je l'attrape par le cou et le mord jusqu'au sang, un coup de patte de sa part dans mon ventre me fait lâcher et couiner de douleur.

_*** - Mais calme-toi ! Bon sang !**_

_**- Tu as attaqué mon imprégné, comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!**_

_**- Ont jouait ! Il m'a dit qu'il a fait beaucoup arts martiaux alors on s'est amusé !***_

Il me montre toutes les images de se qu'il s'est passé et je me suis sens mal.

_*** - Excuse moi Embry, je me suis énervé pour rien...**_

_**- T'en fais pas et puis c'est nouveau que tu t'excuses, toi ?!**_

_**- Faut croire !***_

Je frotte ma tête contre la sienne en signe d'affection, comment ai-je pu croire que mon frère attaquerait Alex ?!

_***- Ouais, je me le demande !**_

_**- Ça va, hein !***_

Leah me file des fringues que je prends dans ma gueule et je part me cacher derrière un buisson pour les mettre.

**- Ça va ? Ça ne te tire pas trop ?!**

**- C'est bon, avoir muter m'a même fait du bien! Ne t'en fait pas Leah !**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ?**

**- J'ai cru qu'il te faisait du mal !**

**- Et malgré le fait que tu sois blessé tu serais venue me protéger ?**

**- Oui...**

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front.

**- Ça me touche, mais je t'interdis de refaire ça ! Tu aurais pu aggraver tes blessures ! Tu n'es pas invincible Pauline !**

**- Ouais...**

**- Même si je te dit ça tu le feras quand même c'est ça ?**

**- Tu as tout compris !**

**- Tu es désespérante ! Soufflat-il**

**- T'as compris ce qu'ont vit, maintenant ?!**

**- Ta geu... Tais-toi Jake ! Sérieux Emy arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fiches la trouille ! Je n'ai pas dit d'insulte !**

**- Parce qu'il y a Adam !**

**- C'est pas faux!**

**- Viens, j'ai fait tes brownies préféré !**

**- Ceux avec des petites de chocolat et des noix ?**

**- Oui, pour fêter ta guérison !**

**- Je veux bien me blesser plus souvent, rien que pour que tu m'en fasses !**

Et un coup de casserole dans ma face, un !

**- Tu sais Emy, tu risques juste de la casser !**

**- Tu m'agaces !**

**- Allez, avoue que ça t'amuse !**

Elle rigole et m'entraîne dans la cuisine.

**- J'ai découvert le côté violent d'Emily grâce à Pauline !**

**- J'AI ENTENDUS !**

**- Merde !**

**- Monsieur l'Alpha va se faire ceinturer ce soir !**

**- En parlant de soirée, tu seras de garde, Seth !**

**- Eh c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ça !**

**- Faudra t'y faire !**

**- Rentrez vite où Pauline va tout manger !**

**- NOOOOON !**

Vous avez déjà vu une meute de loups affamé arriver, vous ? Ben ce n'est pas jolie jolie Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'Alex sinon les autres auraient pris peur ! Lui, ça l'amuse, apparemment ! Je m'inquiète sérieusement de sa santé mentale !

OoO

Je suis installé entre Adam et Alex nous regardons Bob l'éponge pour mon cher petit loup, quand un missile m'atterrit dessus.

**- Ashley, depuis quand t'es aussi lourde ?!**

**- Tu ne sens même pas mon poids !**

**- J'ai cru que ça t'aurait vexé et que tu serais partie de mes genoux !**

**- Vilaine ! Je veux juste un câlin et je m'ennuie, à la maison les garçons jouent à la console ! Boude Ashley**

**- Je te comprends ! Viens-là !**

**- Depuis quand Poly la terrible fait des câlins ?! S'exclame Sam**

**- Elle m'a même demandé pardon tout à l'heure ! Intervient Embry**

**- SERIEUSEMENT ?! Dit t'as prit du crack ? Tu vas bien ? Dit Sam en riant**

**- Oh arrêtez, je ne suis pas Staline non plus !**

**- STOOOP ! Pauline, Ashley vous pouvez m'aider à la cuisine ? Demande Emily**

**- Ok !**

**- Avec plaisir !**

Les garçons sont partis en patrouille ensemble et j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien...

**- Je m'ennuie ! En plus Alex est partis rejoindre les autres à la maison !**

Nikki éclate de rire, je suis seule avec elle vu qu'Ashley et Emily sont parties au supermarché prendre les 2-3 trucs qu'ils nous manquent. Nikki est une fille très douce et gentille, elle a l'air superficielle au premier abord mais pas du tout, en vérité !

**- Tu ressens quoi, quand tu es loin de lui ?**

**- Un grand vide, comme un drogué qui n'a pas eu sa dose depuis un mois, c'est horrible !**

**- Je vois ! Et s'il n'avait pas voulu être avec toi ?**

**- Je l'aurais accepté, ça aurait été dur mais nous pouvons nous "transformer" en n'importe quoi pour notre imprégné, tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux même le/la laisser partir avec quelqu'un, si ça fait son bonheur...**

**- Même si ça te déchire le cœur ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Wouah, j'aurais aimé vivre un amour aussi pur !**

**- Parfois c'est à double tranchant aussi, on est un peu les "pantins" de nos imprégnés, ils peuvent nous faire souffrir à volonté, mais on en redemanderait si ça lui fait plaisir !**

**- Si Alex te demande de ne plus l'approcher ?**

**- Je le ferais, mais ça me tuera à un moment donné !**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Mon âme est liée à la sienne, être éloignée de lui "sentimentalement" parlant d'amour ou d'amitié me tuera lentement...**

**- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !**

**- Ouais**

**- J'espère pour vous que tout ira bien !**

**- Je l'espère aussi...**


End file.
